


new beginnings

by pattersonszapata



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pattersonszapata/pseuds/pattersonszapata
Summary: This is what would have happened if Patterson and Zapata had gone home together after having drinks with Jane and Weller.





	new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've had this fic in my mind for the past couple of months but finally gotten around to it.  
> It's my first time writing smut so I hope it's not too bad.  
> Enjoy!

Jane, Tasha, Patterson and Kurt decided to get some drinks after spending a long day at work solving puzzles and getting important documents to safety. They couldn’t bear to imagine what would have happened if all those archives had gotten in the wrong hands.

It would be bad, that is for sure.

“We are getting close,” Kurt said, thoughtfully. “Today was a win, no matter how you look at it.”

“Well, I was a big part of the puzzle. I just…” Jane trailed off with a sigh. “I can’t figure out how it all fits together yet.” She continued and glanced at Weller.

“Do you know what gives me more clarity?” Tasha piped up, looking up at Kurt when he asked what. “More alcohol.” She said and everyone laughed.

Chuckling, Patterson pointed at her and grabbed her drink. “You know, she’s right.”

Tasha didn’t know if the alcohol in her blood was clouding her brain already but she gazed lovingly at the blonde. “Maybe round three is the charm. Come on.” She grinned and got up from her seat to go to the bar, Patterson following her.

* * *

 

The group spent the rest of the night together, finally allowing themselves to forget about Sandstorm and have fun – at least for tonight.

“Well, we better get home,” Weller said, after looking at his clock and realizing it was almost 3AM. “I’ll call a cab for all of us.”

“There’s no need,” Patterson said, her speech a little slurred. “I live a few blocks away from here. I can walk.” She nodded, feeling her head float at the motion.

Kurt was about to open his mouth to argue when Tasha said, “I’ll walk with you.”

The blonde looked at her with wide eyes. “I- you don’t have to, Tash.” She said, but even in her drunk state, she could recognize the look the other woman gave her. “Fine. But you’re spending the night.”

“Deal,” Tasha chuckled and finished her whisky. “Let’s get going.” She said as she stood up and helped Patterson to get on her feet. They both had a little too much to drink, but were still good to walk.

The four of them walked out of the bar, laughing at one of Kurt’s jokes. “Bye, guys. See you at work.” Patterson said with a smile while Tasha just waved at Jane and Kurt, her lips curled up in a grin.

The two women started walking down the street in the direction of Patterson’s apartment, a comfortable silence in between them. They looked at each other, chuckling at how obviously drunk they were. Everything seemed funnier and Tasha was sure her cheeks were going to burst from all this smiling.

Their hands brushed as they walked and it took Tasha everything she had not to intertwine her fingers with Patterson’s. She felt sparks running through her hand and up her body every time their skins touched.

The blonde looked beautiful right now under the lights of the lampposts; her cheeks were flushed from the alcohol, her lips were stretched in a smile and Tasha’s heart would skip a beat whenever Patterson looked at her with those captivating blue eyes.

Tasha was lost in her Patterson-world, just observing the woman as they walked when Patterson tripped, her body falling forward. The brunette wrapped her arms around her waist, preventing her from falling. “Wow, easy there,” She said and could feel Patterson laughing against her chest. “You okay?”

“Oops,” Patterson giggled, looking up at the other woman. “My hero.” She whispered and Tasha rolled her eyes playfully.

“Come on. We’re almost at your place,” Tasha said softly, grabbing the blonde’s hand – just so she wouldn’t trip again, thank you very much – and bit her lip to keep herself from smiling.

They walked a few more minutes and reached Patterson’s building, walking upstairs towards her apartment. The blonde grabbed her keys from her purse, fumbling with them and huffing because she couldn’t seem to open the door.

Tasha walked up behind her, placing her hand over Patterson’s. “Let me,” She whispered in her ear and unlocked the door, not noticing that Patterson had turned her head and now was looking at her. She was about to ask if something was wrong when the blonde turned around suddenly and crashed their lips together.

She didn’t know if her head was spinning from the alcohol or from _finally_ feeling Patterson’s lips against her own; they were so soft and she could spend hours kissing her.

When they finally pulled away, their lips were slightly swollen and they were out of breath. “Come in,” Patterson whispered, dragging the brunette inside. Once the door was closed, she pushed Zapata against it and claimed her lips again.

The brunette let out a whimper, tangling her fingers in Patterson’s hair and pulling her closer. She swiped her tongue across her lower lip asking for entrance, which was granted almost immediately.

Tasha was lost in the kiss, lost in the moment and lost in the way Patterson felt pressed against her. She placed one of her legs in between the blonde, moaning against her mouth when Patterson’s fingers dug in her hips and pulled her impossibly closer.

They kissed until they were out of breath, breaths mingling and foreheads touching. Zapata opened her eyes only to find Patterson with her eyes still closed and felt her lips tilting up. She brushed her lips against the blonde’s jaw, peppering kisses along it and moving towards her neck. She tugged Patterson’s head to the side, kissing and nipping at the skin.

It was Patterson’s turn to moan and she smirked against her slim neck, then the blonde pulled her head up to kiss her again, deep and slow. “Bedroom,” Patterson whispered in between kisses as they moved away from the front door and went to the bedroom.

The two women stumbled inside the room, Patterson leading Tasha towards the bed blindly. The back of the brunette’s knees hit the edge of the bed and she fell back onto it, pulling Patterson with her. Their lips met again – tongues clashing, teeth bumping and hands roaming each other’s bodies.

Tasha rolled the over so she could be on top, taking in the sigh of Patterson’s swollen lips, messy hair and heaving chest as she straddled her hips. She had thought of Patterson like this before and reality was _so much_ better than her imagination.

Her fingers found the buttons of Patterson’s shirt and unbuttoned them, biting her lip as the pale skin of her torso came into view. She then got rid of her own shirt and bra, before reaching behind the blonde and unhooking her bra.

Zapata leaned down, kissing her quickly and deeply before moving downwards to her neck, biting and licking the skin, relishing in the sounds coming out of Patterson’s mouth.

She took one of the blonde’s nipples into her mouth, moving her hand to take the other one between her fingers to play with it. Patterson arched her chest into Tasha, a low groan leaving her lips. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter.

“Tasha,” the blonde whispered huskily and the other woman looked up at her, eyebrow raised in question. “Please.”

Tasha smirked, letting go of her nipple with a ‘pop’ and kissing her way down her body, taking her time to memorize every curve, every freckle and the softness of her skin. She got Patterson out of her pants, and then quickly stood to take hers off – she didn’t want any clothing keeping their skins from touching.

The brunette spread Patterson’s leg and settled in between them, her hands caressing her thighs gently, moving towards where Patterson wanted her the most. She pressed her fingers to the blonde’s core, rubbing her clit over her panties.

“Tasha,” Patterson breathed out, bucking her hips against Zapata’s hand.

She chuckled quietly before pushing Patterson’s panties to the side and licking through her folds, the blonde’s moan ringing in her ears. She teased her clit with the tip of her tongue before sucking it into her mouth.

“Christ,” the woman moaned, lifting her lips towards Tasha’s mouth. She was so close already, she just wanted Tasha to make her come.

Tasha pulled away, smirking when Patterson groaned in discontentment and tugged her panties down her legs before settling in between them and putting her mouth to work. She licked and suckled at her folds, sliding two fingers inside her.

Patterson’s hand found Tasha’s head, threading her fingers in her brown hair and tugging. Her inner walls were clenching around the fingers inside her and she could feel the burning sensation in her lower stomach growing stronger.

Tasha curled her fingers as she lapped at Patterson’s clit, the blonde’s hips bucking against her mouth and fingers tightening in her hair.

Tasha’s name spilled from her lips as she came, fireworks exploding behind her closed eyelids and her whole body trembling at how strong her orgasm was. She is breathless and it feels like she is on cloud nine.

When Tasha finally pulled away, she kissed her way up Patterson’s body and laid down next to her. Her underwear felt sticky against her core and her clit was throbbing, begging for attention.

She looked at the woman lying next to her, trying to memorize how she looked after coming and how beautiful she was and noticed that Patterson’s breath had evened out. She smiled in amusement, shaking her head as she ignored the throbbing between her legs and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

 

The sun was shining bright the next morning when Tasha woke up. She ran her hand through her face, her head throbbing. Opening her eyes, she found herself in a room that wasn’t hers and caught a glimpse of blonde hair.

‘Shit.’ Tasha thought, her eyes widening and confirming that she was naked and that Patterson was equally naked. “Fuck,” she muttered quietly, her head falling onto the pillows.

They had had sex. That would change _everything_ between them. Sure, Tasha has feelings for Patterson that go far beyond friendship but Patterson? She probably only saw her as a friend – a good friend, nothing more.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t realized Patterson was awake until she heard a soft, “Tasha?”

The brunette swallowed roughly and looked at the woman next to her. She looked so vulnerable and small, her heart hurt. “Yeah?”

“Did we…?” Patterson trailed of, furrowing her brows slightly. Tasha only nodded. “Oh.” She uttered and bit her lip.

Tasha could see that a million thoughts were running through Patterson’s mind because her blue eyes were unfocused, which happened quite often when she was thinking. She took that as a bad sign and sat on the edge of the bed. “Um, I… I’m gonna go.” She said and before she could stand up, she felt a hand grabbing her wrist.

“Don’t,” Patterson said softly and pulled her down on the bed again.

All Tasha wanted to do was run. Run and not look back but she couldn’t say no to Patterson, not after what happened last night. She nodded and laid down on her side, face to face with the blonde.

They laid there in silence for a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity for Tasha. The silence was deafening and she didn’t want to hear Patterson say that what they did was a mistake.

“I remember what happened now,” Patterson whispered and looked into her brown eyes. “Well, kind of. It’s all a little blurred because of the alcohol but I remember what we did.” She rambled and moved a little closer to Zapata. “I don’t know what that means but you’re one of my best friends and I don’t want – I _can’t_ lose you. I just can’t.”

Tasha let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and nodded her head slowly. “We should probably talk about it.” She said and Patterson hummed in agreement. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes for a few seconds. “I like you,” she confessed when she opened her eyes. “I _really_ like you. More than in a friendly way and I know you’re probably not ready to date after what happened with Borden but I don’t want to lose your friendship either.”

“You like me?” Patterson asked, surprised. The thought of Tasha liking her had never crossed her mind until now.

“How could I not?” Zapata questioned with a scoff. “You’re… God, you’re amazing, Patterson. You’re smart, brave, caring, funny and just _so_ beautiful. Inside and out.” She said softly, smiling when she noticed the red tint covering Patterson’s cheeks. “Anyone would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend.”

Patterson ducked her head, her lips tilting up in a smile. Her heart was fluttering inside her chest at Tasha’s kind words. “Thank you,” she whispered, looking happier. “And you’re right. I’m not ready to date yet but I’m willing to take things slow if you are?”

To say Tasha was surprised was an understatement. “What?” She asked, her eyes widening. “What do you mean?”

“I mean…” Patterson huffed. “I’m not ready to date _right now_ but I wouldn’t mind spending more time with you and seeing where things go from here.” She said and frowned at the panicked look on Tasha’s face. “Maybe that was a bad idea. Forget I said anything.”

Tasha shook herself out of her stupor and grabbed Patterson before she could move away. “No, no. I was just surprised,” the brunette replied and bit down on her lower lip. “I would like that.” She smiled, leaning in closer to the other woman.

Patterson reciprocated her smile and leaned her forehead against Tasha’s. “Would you…” She trailed off, her gaze going from Tasha’s eyes to her lips. “Would you kiss me?”

Zapata grinned softly, cupping Patterson’s cheek as she leaned in until their lips were only a breath away. She was giving the blonde a chance to back out if she wasn’t sure, but instead, Patterson closed the distance.

Tasha took the opportunity to pour all her feelings into the kiss, trying to show Patterson that she was serious about this; she was serious about taking things slow until the other woman was ready.

When they pulled away, they were slightly out of breath but the smiles on their faces said everything that words couldn’t: they were giving themselves a chance to truly be happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of continuing this as their relationship progresses but I'm not sure. Let me know what y'all think and what you would like to see if I keep writing this :)


End file.
